


Emotions?

by Casthebass



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Brutal Murder, M/M, Robots, honestly have no clue why i made this, it was cute at the beginning and then just goes to shit, labratory, there isn't even really any romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casthebass/pseuds/Casthebass
Summary: Google is still a prototype, and has way to many bugs in his system. Things go very wrong.





	1. Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. I have been debating on posting this story on here for awhile now. I made this story last year, and i just kinda let it set. It's not even that good but... I'm gonna post it anyway. I'm way better at writing now, and I'm working on a few things here and there.

“I think that's the last of it.” The mover huffed, setting down his last box with a ‘thump’. Sean nodded his head, looking around his new house. He had just moved to Brighton, England and was super nervous. He used to live in Ireland, and he had moved entire countries in about 5 days. The mover left without saying a word, walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

 

Sean walked over to his window, peeking through the curtain, watching him go. The mover got into his large truck, and drove off. Sean let go of the curtain, and looked back at his living room. “I really did it.” He mumbled. There was a reason he had packed up his stuff and moved countries, he didn’t just do it on a whim. He had been picked to try a product for google, and apparently he needed be close to their headquarters and the didn’t have one in Ireland. He didn’t wanna move, he loved his old apartment, it felt like home. But home is where ever you make it, right? He hoped so. His phone vibrated in his pocket with a new notification, he already had an idea who it was. He pulled it out and smiled, he was correct in his assumptions.

 

It was a text from Elaine, the manager of the Google project he was a part of. She was asking him to come down to the base and meet his droid. The project was a droid programmed with Google, with main and secondary objectives of answering questions as fast as possible, and providing for the Host as best as possible. There had been many tries for a perfect droid before this one, this one was PROJECT#319. The previous models had either broken down, or malfunctioned and attacked their Host.

 

Some people had even died when they were attacked by their droids, but the government was there to keep all of that hush hush. They had a deal with Google to help with any casualties, and Google would try to make them droid weapons. They had contacted Sean, and paid him a large sum of money for him to be PROJECT#319's Host. They said his personality would be a good fit for PROJECT#319, whatever that meant. He really needed to money because his degree in hotel management was getting him absolutely no where. They bought him a plane ticket, and he came down here.

 

He sighed, running his fingers through his faded green hair. He really did need to get it re-dyed. He grabbed his jacket from on top of one of the many boxes and headed out the front door, locking it behind him. Elaine had given him the address a while back, to the facility. He chuckled quietly once he realized he would have to look it up on Google maps. Maybe living here wouldn’t be so bad.


	2. No glitch

“Your destination is on the right.” Google's monotone voice rang through the quiet car. Sean sighed as he turned into the parking lot of a giant warehouse with a giant Google sign on it. He had no idea what to expect when he got in there. He hoped that his droid didn’t sound like the lady on Google maps, but he had know idea. The one thing he was told was that his droid was not modeled after an actual human being and the scientist picked it’s characteristics.

 

He parked his car, and got out; walking towards the towering building. His eyes met with Elaine’s, she was waiting for him by the door. Sean had never actually seen Elanie in person. His eyes raked over her small  form, taking in every detail. She had short blonde hair, with crystal blue eyes. “Hello Sean. I’m so glad you came.” She welcomed. “Hello Elaine. It’s nice to meet you.” Sean stuck out his hand for Elanie to shake. She grabbed his hand and smiled up to him. “There are a few things you need to know before we take you to the lab.” Sean motioned his head, for her to continue, pulling his hand away. “We are taking a huge risk letting you see him this early. If he malfunctions, he will attack you.” She paused taking a breath. Sean took this time to interject his own question.

 

“Him?” Her brows furrowed in confusion, but there her eyes lit up in understanding. “Oh yes! You didn’t know what gender he was. Well he is male.” Sean let out a thankful sigh. If it was a Male, that means it wouldn’t have the awful default Google voice. He didn’t know why he was so against a girl droid, but he thought it probably would not bode well with his girlfriend, if he had a girl living in his house. Droid or not.

 

“Ok well, are you ready to meet your droid?” Elaine chirped excitedly, like she was about to open her first present on Christmas. Sean nodded, a knot forming in the back of his throat, inhibiting his inability to speak. He pushed open the front door, Elaine following close behind. He noticed that she was shaking slightly, he guessed that she really was nervous for him. He stumbled a little further into the large building, tripping over his own feet. God he needed to calm down. It couldn’t be that dangerous or they wouldn’t of made him come in. Right?

 

Elanie jerked his shoulder back, prohibiting his forward motion, a she brought him to a halt. She pointed to a door, he hadn’t noticed as he was walking. “This is it.” She gestured. “Just remember, if anything feels off, get out of there. The scientist might be able to turn off his systems, before he gets to you, but they also might not be able to.” She instructed, looking him in the eyes.

 

Sean took her words to heart, he made no plans to die today. She pushed him through the door, letting it close behind him, before she walked off, back down the hallway. He turned around taking in the scene unfolding before him. … There were no other ways to describe it then controlled chaos. There were people scurrying in every direction, pushing buttons, flipping switched and taking notes. But there was something peaceful about it. Sean thought they would all be wearing lab coats, and have glasses, but he was mistaken with his stereotypical thoughts. They were all dressed like normal people. All with a different sense of style apparently.

 

Seans eyes flicked over to the wall on his left. It wasn't really a wall, it was more like a giant sheet of glass, seeming to hold another room behind it. In that room, was a humanoid figure that he couldn’t make out at the distance. Especially since he had forgotten his glasses at his new apartment, in the rush of the morning. Or at least he hoped they were there, he didn't really remember what he did with them. A man with curly hair light brown hair, came up to Sean. Sean never thought of himself as a short person, but this man towered over him, at least by a good foot. He was well built, with blue eyes like Sean. The man coughed into his hand pulling Sean out of his trance, when he realized he had been staring at him. “I'm guessing your Sean. I’m Tyler.” He introduced, sticking his hand out for Sean to shake. Sean took it smiling warmly up at him. “Do you remember the survey we had you fill out?” Tyler questioned, guiding him over to the glass wall.

 

“Yeah, the one where that asked for my likes and dislikes, right?” Tyler nodded. “What was that for, anyway?” “We programmed a couple more similarities in to your droid. Just to help out a bit.” There was silence for a while, not awkward, just silence. Sean was trying to calm his racing heart, before he had to risked his life, and Tyler was letting him do this. The chaos of the lab wasn't really helping Sean, but he tried to zone it all out, and think of calm happy thoughts.

 

They met an unsaid agreement when Sean was ready, Tyler cleared his throat again, and opened another door leading into the glass room. “ Before you go, just so you know, there are fundamental difference between you both, such as ethnicity, hair color, eye color, along with… other things.” The way he said other things definitely creeped Sean out, but he brushed it off. Sean took a deep breath and stepped in. He heard the door ‘click’ shut behind him. The humanoid figure, who he guessed was his droid, had his back turned to Sean. Sean faintly remember one of the many scientist mumbling something about how approaching the droid should activate it. He clumsily, forced his feet towards, his death.

 

No! He can’t think like that everything will be fi-. “Systems activating” This thoughts were interrupted by, a deep rich voice. The droid turned around, and faced Sean for the first time. His skin was a caramel color, and his hair was a light black, that fell over to rich brown eyes. “Hello Sean” He greeted, once Sean stopped looking him over. “Hi…” Sean trailed off, not knowing his name or if he had one. He wasn't just gonna call him Google. “Mark” “Ooo does that stand for an acronym?” Sean questioned. “No. They just all thought I looked like a Mark.” Sean nodded in understanding. “Don’t you have questions you need to ask me.” Mark stated evenly. “Oh right.” Sean gulped. This was the part where Mark might glitch out and attack. “What are your objectives?” Mark snapped into a more straightened posture and his eyes glazed over, emotionlessly staring in the distance. “My primary objective is to answer questions as fast as possible, my secondary objective is to provide for the host as best as possible.”


	3. Incidnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cringe of this story-omf

Sean let out a shaky breath. He hadn’t noticed he had positioned himself in such a way that if he needed to sprint towards the exit he could do so in a moments notice. He untensed his entire body and turned back towards Mark. “I didn’t attack you.” Mark shrugged, he had something hidden in his eyes, that Sean couldn’t identify. It almost seemed like disappointment. Sean shrugged the uneasiness feeling off, and looked up at Mark with joyful eyes. 

“Well thanks for that!” He chirped. Then what Mark actually said finally sunk in. “Wait. You said ‘provide’ for The Host. What does that mean? Are you gonna go get coffee for me if I ask?” He questioned hopefully. “It means whatever you want it to.” Mark took a huge breath of air and continued. “Saving you, doing chores, pleasure, being a walking dictiona-” Jack cut him off right there by placing a finger over Mark’s lips.. “Pleasure?” Jack questioned. Hoping against all odds that he heard him wrong. Mark raised an eyebrow at him and spoke. “Yes I am programmed with functions of intercourse.” Mark stated simply like it was information a kindergartner should know. 

Sean couldn’t speak, he was honestly at a loss for words. Why would they program HIS droid with those functions. Did they know? No, they couldn’t. He hasn’t ever told anyone. Mark took the silence and decided to speak again. “Would you like me to show you?” Mark’s hands, that had been behind his back so far, shot down to the button of his pants. Sean's arms latched onto Mark’s hands, stopping Mark from actually undoing his pants, but at a cost. Sean's hands brushed across Mark’s bulge. He yanked his hands back, to cover his already blushing face. He calmed down some and slid his hands into his pockets. “You don’t need to do that. I believe you.” 

Mark nodded in understanding, not seeming to be unfazed by the incident in the least. “I think you need to go now. Tyler is waving for you.” Sean turned but could not see a thing through the foggy glass. “How can you see that!?” “I am equipped with x-ray vision.” “Really? How many other things can you do- wait don’t answer that.” Sean did not want a repeat of the event that just happened. “Alright well, I will see you soon, Sean.” Sean turned and Waved at Mark before he exited through the door he entered. After Sean walked out of the room, scientists flocked around him, pummeling him with questions. Apparently no one saw his little encounter with Mark’s dick, or they just didn't care, because no one asked him about it. He signed a couple pieces of paper work that had some very fine print, he couldn’t read it, but he guessed it said something along the lines of ‘we are not responsible if you die’. 

 Tyler had him sign a contract, saying that Sean ‘owned’ Mark. Sean didn’t like that bit. He liked to think of Mark as his own person, and he planned to treat him as such. The scientists led Mark out of his little room, leading him behind a curtain, asking Sean to follow. Which is where they were right now. “So we didn’t program every little thing on Mark. That would take centuries, but we did give him the A.I the fill certain things on his own.” A female stated, Sean found out her name was Kathryn. “So right now I am going to ask Mark the certain questions he should've figured out on his own.” She finished. She hadn’t even acknowledged Mark’s presence the enter time, which kinda pissed Sean off, but he tried to push it away. She then turned to Mark. “Are you ready?” It took Mark a second to realizing she was talking to him, he had just been staring out into space. 

“Yes ma'am.” He answered. Sean calmed down a bit once he realized Kathryn was noticing Mark. “Ok. What is your favorite color?” “Green.” “When is your decided birthday?” “June 28, 1989.” Sean thought it was pretty cool that they were about the same age. “What is your sexuality?” “I’m gay.” Mark responded without skipping a beat. The statement made Sean turn blood red, everything made so much since now. Oh god. What would his girlfriend think when he told her, he had a gay man living with him...


	4. Going home

Riding home with Mark had sure been an adventure. He was fascinated with every little thing, up to the skyscrapers down to the red robins. He forced Sean the stop the Navy blue suburban multiple times, to just run around the scenery. Sean thought it was cute, so he didn't  mind it much really. He bought Mark an ice cream cone, and they drove away while Mark happily tried to shove the strange food at his face. He wasn’t an eating expert. Especially with liquid deserts. A Lot of road swerving and a whole box of tissues later, Sean pulled into his driveway. How he didnt wreck, was a mystery to him but he was thankful.  

 

Sean hopped out and the chilly night air hit right in the gut. He pulled at the soft leather of his jacket, hoping to preserve some body heat. Mark was watching him with bored eyes, still inside the warm vehicle. Sean puffed out his cheeks, and spastically motioned the other to come out of the car. Mark caught on, thankfully, and ran out of the suburban. Literally.

 

The next thing Sean knew, Mark landed with a painful crack, face first on the ice covered cement. Sean froze in place when Mark didn't move, or at groan in pain. Did he actually just break his robot. He bit at his bottom lip, and ran a hand through his snow-flaked hair. When did it start snowing?! Wasn’t it just 60° this morning.

 

He pushed the thought aside running over to Mark’s side of the vehicle where he could see him more clearly. Mark popped up from the ground, a derpy look on his face.”I’m okay!” The taller male, rolled his shoulders and blinked.

 

“How? How are you okay?” Sean whispered.

“Pardon?”

“How are not damaged.”

 

“Well if you mean physically, I don't have a normal human bone structure, so i don't break as easily as you do. I just had to do a quick reboot and i was fine.” He smiled assuredly. Sean shook his head at the other in disbelief. They slowly helped each other up the steps and mark went to open the door.

 

“One quick thing!” Sean sputtered out. Mark hummed, looking at him. “I have a girlfriend living with me. She’s not here right now- I have to go get her in- “ He looked down at his watch. The color drained from his face. Signe landed 5 hours ago. He bit his lip and pushed open the wooden door.

 

~

 

Mark planted himself on the couch unsure of what to do with himself. A woman started yelling at Sean as soon as they entered his small house. Mark thought her as a threat and went to terminate her, but he quickly found out that it was Seans girlfriend. Didn’t Sean say she wasn’t here yet? Maybe that's what this was about. She had him shut up in a room and he could hear screams coming out of it.

 

He hated being away from Sean. It made his systems reboot every few seconds, draining him of his power. He heard a crash resonate from the room causing him to jump out of his seat. Not more than a moment later Sean’s girlfriend stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

 

Mark tilted his head to the side. Tears? Why do people have tears? Cry. It’s called crying. He had have to do deeper research on that later.

 

Sean followed after him, his left fist was covered in blood. Regret covered his face. “Sean! Don't come after me. I’m leaving.  I can’t do this anymore.” The woman whipped herself around, and pointed at Sean. Without a second's notice she stormed out the front door slamming it behind her.


	5. Diffrent

After signe had left, everything had been different. Sean was acting funny. Mark didn't know how to explain it. Cold? Angry? 

Signe had only left a couple of days ago and Sean had already yelled at Mark more and more. Apparently everything Mark did was wrong. Every question he answered. Every move he made. 

One particularly bad evening, only two days after Signe had left, Mark found himself bored on the couch, reading through his manual for the fifth time.

Sean hadn't come out of his room at all, he stayed up there , the mahogany door locked to keep Mark out. Sometimes the Raven haired male heard cries of anguish coming from there and he stumbled over to see what had happen. 

Sean would always grow quiet as soon as Mark knocked on the door, so after a while Mark simply gave up trying. This night was different though, the house was completely silent when he heard the click of a lock and the the squeak of a door opening. 

Mark’s head snapped towards the noise, a sly smile spreading across his pink lips. He almost felt like a excited pup whose master was arriving home. 

“Hey Sean!” He called out cheerily, as the green floof turned the corner to shuffle into the living room. Seans head hung low, his whole body stiffened when the robot spoke.

“Are you oka-” Mark words were caught in his throat as Sean launched himself at the other, leaping clear across the back of the couch to tackle Mark off and the both of them fell to the floor. 

Sean’s hands wrapped around the males neck, trying to squeeze the life out of him. Mark couldn't die, not a physical death, but he had pain receptors. His own hands clawed at the ones pressing into his windpipe. 

Sean’s grip was unrelenting, and Mark layed there unable to do anything but cough and sputter. Mark started to choke on his own saliva until the grown man pulls his hands back letting Mark cough and settle for a second before letting his fist slam into the others nose. 

“

Mark didn't mind though. This just forced him to work stronger and update his systems more often. Mark was striving to be better, it was in his programming. He would strive to better himself so he could help Sean.

 

He would help Sean get through this.


	6. Lots of yelling

MARK!” 

The robot  was forcefully yanked out thoughts, hearing his name called by the Irishman. He hopped off the stool in the kitchen standing in attention as Sean stomped in. 

The green haired male stopped right in front of Mark and glared up at him with his piercing aquamarine orbs. Mark raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner, at the others cold irritated expression. 

“I thought I told you to do the dishes.” 

His tone was low and seething with disgust. It made Mark shiver involuntarily. “I did!” Mark retorted, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. 

When he had been ‘doing’ the dishes he had been deep in thought again, not paying much attention to what he was doing or if he had even been doing it well. He was in his mind palace.

Sean pulled his hands out from behind his back in a whiplash manner, to reveal a simple plastic mug. It was a soft black color and had in bold lettering the word ‘BOSS’ on the side. 

“Does this look fucking clean to you Mark!” Sean shoved the mug into the others face and simply dropped it, which left the robot to fumble for it before it fell to the floor. 

Mark peered inside, his heart in his throat. He could feel Seans menacing stare on him, making the hair on his neck stand on end. 

He frowned when he saw nothing in the cup besides a couple droplets of liquid, probably from whatever substance Sean had been drinking. 

The taller male pushed the mug away from his face and took a few tentative steps backwards, his back pressing against the island he was sitting around only a few moments ago. 

“There is nothing in there.” Mark whispered out, his breath shaky and uneven due to fear. Fear? That was something new. 

“Don't give me that shit.” Jack growled, pulling his hand away from the robots face, taking the mug with it and smashing it against the ground. 

“Clean this up. We have to go back to the lab for your updates.” The Irishman spoke almost as if he was speaking to a pest that was an annoyance to him. 

In Mark’s eyes he guessed that was true to a degree. Sean was going through a breakup, along with having to provide with a robot. Mark imagined that had to be rough. Now granted, taking care of Mark wasn't really a hassle. He didn't need food, nor did he need a place to sleep. He turned himself off when he needed to charge. He was pretty self sufficient. 

Mark realized he was daydreaming again and coughed into his hand clearing his head. Apparently while he was deep in thought, Jack had left him to his own devices. The black mug now lay waste at his bare feet.

-He had left his shoes outside due to them be soaked on his first day here and never had a reason to get them again- 

Mark let out a pent up sigh and proceeded to clean up the broken glass. It took him a little while to actually find the dustpan, but he was soon on his way to completing his first chore ever, sweeping.

Mark prided himself in his work, though he had never actually done work before, it was programmed into his cerebral cortex and he had gone through the motions of many simple task multiple times. He hoped he was doing this correctly , but didn't really know.

He fumbled with the foreign form of the broom, gripping the shaft tightly as he thrashed it around, causing the glass to go everywhere. Ok, maybe he hadn't gone over them enough. He blew his Raven locks out of his eyesight, as his back was hunched over, close to the ground, assessing the best course of action.

Mark huffed after his fifth attempt with the damn cup and resorted to just picking up the pieces and throwing them away in the garbage. This, “supposedly” miniscule task went bye much quicker at that point. He sat back into his stool, happy that he finally had some peace and quiet to just thi-

“ARE YOU DONE YET?!” 

He had spoken to soon.


	7. Perspective

In the blink of an eye Sean seemed to appear in front of the korean-german robot. Not like he had just ran, no. He literally just appeared! After Mark had recovered from the shock of Sean teleporting, he realized there was hand around his throat. Mark calmly looked down at the Irishman as his toes gently dangled above the ground. 

He had gotten used to pain, after Sean attacked him. He just seemed to grow numb. Mark guessed that Sean had actually broken his pain receptor and it needed to be recalibrated. “Sean. If you would be so kind to actually put me down, we could leave.” 

Sean snarled at Mark’s snark come back, but the anger seemed to fade almost as soon as it came. He let go of Mark, stumbling back clutching at his temple. Mark cocked a brow. 

Had he literally not been trying to choke the life out of me, 10 seconds ago. 

“Sorry Mark…” The Irishman ran a hand through his brown locks, looking at the ground ashamed.

“I don't know what came over me. I've been on edge ever since Signe left.” Sean’s accent was strong in his apology, making Mark’s name sound like ‘Merk’. How Cute. Cute? Was he fond of Sean now? That's new. 

Mark patted Sean’s shoulder in consultation. He didn't know what Sean was going through but he could tell it was really bothering him.

 “Come on let's just go to the lab.” 

Sean nodded, shuffling to the front door and making his way out onto the damp driveway. All the snow had melted and now everything was now coated in a cold damp layer. The first few rays of sunlight were peeking through the clouds. Spring was approaching quicker than Mark expected. 

 

Seans pov

 

My head felt fogged as I climbed into my Suv. I just got my licence recently, I had never seen the point in driving .In England it was so expensive to get a licence ,anyway. The trips to the lab with Mark made it almost necessary. 

I know what your thinking . Why the fuck did I beat the shit out of Mark? Well, to give you a truthful answer, I have no clue. He just made me so incredibly angry. It pulsed through my entire system. All I felt was a burning rage for… him. Something about him just makes me want to dig my nails Into his throat. 

It wasn't like that at the start, I really cared for the guy. I still do! I don't know what came over me. I actually don't remember beating him up. I remember asking him if he did the dishes, and then I woke up on top of him. My knuckles bloody and bruised and him in no better state. I couldn't handle the actual truth so I up and left, cowering in my room the rest of the night.

I haven't felt like myself recently either. My life is going in all of these fucking circles. Yeah, I know that's a cliche things to say, but I’m being truthful. I've been feeling off. I feel my own brain is out to get me. I get these- thoughts and urges. They aren't exactly pleasant. slump in the warm leather black seats, my body feeling at ease for the first time in a while.

Mark had hopped in beside me without me even noticing his presence. When my eyes actually flicked over his way he was turned to me slightly, looking like a lost puppy. His eyes were wide and filled with questions. His Raven locks hung down against his forehead, sweeping to the side. He looked absolutely innocent. 

“You buckled up?” I questioned, raising a bushy brow at the robot, the ghost of a smile forming on my lips. You could practically see the cogs working in his brain as he twisted his body and buckled up. When he was situated, and I was happy, I pushed the key into the ignition and started the vehicle.

I liked to drive silently, so there was no radio currently playing. I was fine with it, I needed time with my thoughts. But of course his slim fingers found there way to the knobs and started poking and twisting. He switched over the the AM frequencies, probably unknowingly and some old 50’s music started blasting through the speakers. 

I cringed, finally tearing my eyes from the road to reach out and turn the knob down to a Low number, making it where I could actually hear myself think. My piercing orbs glared at the robot. He seemed completely unphased by the whole ordeal and now found himself messing with his seat belt, running his phalanges down the safety feature. How dare he act so calm.

“Don’t touch what isn't yours.”


	8. Lab trip

Mark was sure to shut his mouth after that. So here he was riding in complete silence not daring to say a word. Something in his core told him not to, in fear that he may just set Sean off completely. So he sat stock still, his posture all but perfect. Marks plexiglass frame, keeping him from slouching. He stared out the SUV’s window, reviewing intel he had received over the past couple of days. His hands were intertwined in his lap, delicately.

 

To his right, Sean was breathing heavily. His nostrils flaring with every intake of breath like he had just sprinted a marathon. Mark observed he had a vice-like grip on the leather covered wheel, and his knuckles were ghostly white. Mark wasn't an expert on emotions but even he could easily tell Sean was acting so unlike himself.

 

The tension between the two was thick, but neither of them broke it.

 

The ride was all but uneventful. They arrived at the Google Lab in just less than an hour and a half. Wade had said to be there at 5 o’clock sharp, but they were 15 minutes late by Marks calculations.

 

Sean unbuckled his seatbelt before he had even shut the engine off. His mind was spinning. He felt in a daze and the only thing that seemed to break through was a deep cold rage, for any and everything. He slid his slim body out of the vehicle, slamming the door a little harder than necessarily needed. Sean knew he wasn't thinking straight, but at the exact moment he didn't care. He tried to calm his conscious by blaming his fury on his break up and lack of sleep.

 

And Mark.

 

Mark was sure to follow close behind the Irishman, but also keep his distance. He may be a chosen age of 28, but he was still fairly new to the outside world and he didn't want to get left behind. The Google Labs was a giant maze of building connected by outdoor and indoor pathways that one could get lost on quickly. But Sean never seemed to hesitate, he seemed to know exactly where he was going.

 

“Mcloughlin! Why are you late?!”

 

A shrill voice called out as they pushed their way into a room that looked like the usual cliche waiting room. Marks gaze turned to, what he guessed was the reception lady. He had never seen her before, but that really didn't mean much since he was always inside the lab. “I was busy. I had things to attend to. I’m here now aren't i?” Sean all but growled at he woman, his tone cutting off all remarks the woman could have made.

 

He never said a name so the woman remained anonymous to him, as the woman's eyes grew wide with worry and pointed them to a highly secured door. Others noticed something was wrong with Sean as well. Others could tell and they were afraid. Maybe if he could get to wade and-

 

The robot was ripped out of his thoughts when Sean grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the door. Seans tenacious grip, caused the corners of Marks eyes to well up from the pain. He didn't want to admit it, but he was fearful. Fearful of what his life was going to become.

 

Mark cursed his alway updating programming. A few weeks ago, he didn't even know pain was a possibility. Now he had a gut wrenching sensation in his gut that awful things were to come. But there was always a part of him, upgrading or improving, always moving closer to his primary objective.

 

Human Ascendance

 

\---------------------------------

 

Marks nose scrunched up as Wade hovered over him, poking and prodding all over his head. The tall man wore a large frown as he pulled open Marks power panel located on the back of his neck. “You seemed to have sustained injuries.” Wade pulled away, his arms folded and his brow raised, asking a silent question. What happened.

 

Mark had been around Wade long enough that he didn't take his job lightly, he was blunt and straight to the point,and all his colleagues admired him for it. If Mark didn't tell him the truth, he would simply go back in hi files and find out for himself.

 

The korean eyes flicked over to Sean sitting slouched over in the corner. He had the body posture of not caring what was going on around him, but his eyes were sharp and focused, putting as much hatred as he could muster in them. And they were burrowing right into Marks skull. Almost daring him to tell the truth, and telling of what Dark things awaited him if he so much as took a breathe wrong.

 

“I fell down the stairs.”

 

It was a common excuse used by many, trying to avoid further questioning. He was shouting loudly in his mind, hoping against hope that Wade was smart enough to tell that something was amiss. His throat grew dry, and his palms grew sweaty. Or at least he thinks they did, most of the things he feels don't actually happen, his consciousness tells his programmed nerves that that is what should be happening, if he was human.

 

Wades deep brown eyes, narrowed on slightly and his mouth twitched. He turned to Sean, who immediately pulled back playing it off with a loud yawn, stretching his body out.

 

“Is this true?”

 

“First night.” Sean nodded, closing his eyes as if remembering back. “Was explorin’ around and it was dark so he just toppled right off.” He leaned back against the uncomfy chair, an easy smile plastered on his face.

 

How could he lie so easily.

 

Wade closed his eyes and let a wide smile fall on his lips. “Sound exactly like something Mark would do.”

 

Wade turned back to Mark and placed an arm on his neck, feeling for any other injuries. Sean caught Marks eyes from behind Wade and let his smile grow wider, but he didn let it reach his eyes. They were cold again, and his smile seemed that it should be too wide to fit his face. Mark was frantic now, his heart thumped loudly in his chest and he wondered how the other two men couldn't hear it.

 

“That isn't what happened!” Marked cried out, his voice cracking, his eyes looking up at wade like a scared child. And in alot of ways, that's what Mark was, a small broken child.

 

From the corner of his eye he could see Sean stiffen in his seat, and his heart jumped into his throat. Wade frowned once again, a look of pure puzzlement, crossing his features. Mark was trying to build the courage to speak his mind.

 

…

 

“There was a rug at the top, i slipped. I wasn't clumsy. I'm not programmed to be clumsy.” The robot caved.

 

He thought maybe he could get out of this unscathed, but from one look at Sean burning blue gaze, Mark knew he had fucked up.


	9. finale

Mark gulped and pushed down bile threatening to rise from his stomach. The rest of the examination went on without a hitch, but Mark hated every second. Every prod and poke brought him one inch closer to being put back in Sean's cold deathly grasp, literally. His head spun as his gears turned trying to think of a solution to his upcoming demise, well that was if Sean's eyes didn't drill a hole into the back of his neck and kill him first. The fine raven hairs gracing the back of his neck were standing on edge at the others harsh gaze. How wade didn't notice at all, was a mystery all in itself. And all to quickly Wade was patting his shoulder mumbling a few things under his breath before turning to Sean. “He seems fine, but try to take better care of him, he's not indestructible ya know?-” The doctor kept speaking to Sean about do's and don'ts, Sean nodding in understanding, but Mark was totally zoned out. He was looking at wades calloused finger still lightly resting on his shoulder, with his mouth agape slightly. This would probably be the last time he ever felt human contact before he kicked the bucket.

 

Kicked the bucket.

 

Wow he really was becoming more and more human. Now he was using types of jargon that were foreign to him a couple days ago. The frightened robot inhaled a deep breath through his nose, and tried to calm his racing heart beat. And then almost as quick as it began, Wade was ushering them through the door. When had he gotten up from the examination table? That didn't matter. He could feel Seans hand on his lower back,  but not in a soft comforting manner, no, his pale digits were digging into the robots skin and grabbing a fist full of the soft blue cotton of his shirt, leading him through the corridors.

 

Mark may have been becoming more and more human esk but that didn't mean his robot capabilities had all but left completely. He still had a strong photographic memory, and Sean was not leading him back to the car. His feet stumbled out from under him, and he clasped on his knees, hissing in pain, but he had no time to feel sorry for himself, before Sean was yanking him back up by the color of his shirt, growling at his stupidity. Mark fell limp, and did not struggle against the other male. He had no clue where the strength to throw a 200 pound robot around like a rag doll, came from, but he sure wasn't going to question, or fight against it. It was in that moment that Mark realized, there were no people around. The lights weren't even on. How had Sean drug him all the way to where they keep the mechanic parts, so quickly.

 

Mark felt a lump form in his throat, and his heart rate picked up again. His surrounding started to become more clear as he came out of his shocked state. Sean was still walking behind him, huffing loudly. They were walking at a brisk pace, and Mark had no clue to where he was being tak-

 

SMACK

 

Marks face smashed forward onto what seemed to be a water fountain. His hair was being yanked back and before he could even comprehend the situation, he was on the ground with Sean on top of him. Sean Eyes seemed to be hazed over with a sickly green, and his teeth were barred. “You fucker!” That's when the first punch fell, the punch Mark had been dreading ever since he slipped up. “You ruin everything!” Another punch was landed right on his left brow, cutting at the skin. His head fell back and his eyes watered. He attempted to defend himself, but Seans knees were painfully pinning his arms down. “WHy did i keep you alive!” punch. “Your useless.” punch.

 

“You'll never be human!”

 

At that statement, something in Mark snapped. Before Seans fist could come down on his bruised face, he bucked the other Male off, with unknown strength, making the smaller Male fall over. If Sean is what being Human entails, then he wanted no part. If that is what humanity is, they all needed to DIE.

 

His body acted on autopilot, pulling himself up to his full height, to look down at the pale man at his feet. Sean was looking up at him, a maniacal grin on his lips, a bubbling laughter ripping itself from his throat. “YOu wont kill me, your to soft!” But oh how he was wrong. Marks face, for the first time in weeks, held no emotion. His brows furrowed, and all he saw was a rat who needed to be exterminated.

 

He brought his foot up, and let a cold sile fall on his lips as he saw a stick of fear run through Seans eyes. Mark brought his foot down on the irishman's face swiftly and forcefully, a satisfying crunch following his efforts as Sean let out a yell of surprise. Mark removed his foot to see the irishman's nose was very much broken, and a small flow of blood began to fall from on of his nostrils. The sight of blood only fueled Mark on more. The pale man rolled over and curled in on himself, cradling his nose.

 

Pathetic.

 

Marks eyes swept the dark room Sean had brought them to. Metal pieces and gears were strewn about everywhere. Exactly what Mark was hoping for. A little to his left, there was a serrated metal piece, about as long as his forearm. It had a dangerously sharp tip, and was within arms reached. He knelt down and grabbed the rusted metal. He felt numb, but for the first time in forever, he prefered it this way. With more of his unknown strength, he used his free hand to take a first full of Seans brown locks. He pulled upward with little care, and Sean could do nothing but he pulled as well. He yelped out, scrambling at Marks hand trying to let him drop down, but it was useless. Marks grip would not budge. Mark brought Sean closer to where his chest was against the others Back. He took a breath and sneered into the others ear.

 

“Are you scared?”

 

His voice was a meer whisper, but due to the close proximity, Sean could hear him clear is day. And Mark could here Sean. He could hear Sean gulp, and take a shaky breath. Apparently the Irishman planned to face death face first, because his response was a sharp buck backward with his head, smashing it into Marks and to rip away from the robots, now weak, grasp. He spat towards the ground, and hissed out a cold ‘no.’ Mark let a cat like grin fill his face till it hurt.

 

“Oh you should be.” And before Sean could even respond to the robots suspicious tone, Mark lunged forward and plunged the piece of metal deep into his abdomen. Sean face was one of pure Shock. His mouth fell into a small ‘o’ while he rocked on unsteady feet. Mark stepped close once again, and put both hand on the metal, before slowly pulling it upwards. Most people would just twist the knife til the other fell unconscious, but Mark wanted Sean to feel all of this. The serrated edge, easily began to slide upward, in between his ribs, cutting through his heart ad up his esophagus. Sean fell forward suddenly, and Mark had to jump back as to not get pushed over by the corpse. Sean lay on the floor, face first as blood started to pool around him.

 

Mark admired his handy work for only a second, before he was startled by an alarm beginning to blare loudly, and red light the start flashing all around him. He heard footsteps running towards their position and as he tried to run away, finally free, a switch went off in his cortex, and he crumpled to the ground, out like a light.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, thats it. I plan to do better things later.

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes. the beginning is really short. It's more of an introduction really. the rest isn't that short.


End file.
